


The Luck of the Time

by orphan_account



Series: MCYT Oneshots woo DISCONTINUED [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Tommy gets saved from exile, exiledinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ranboo finds Tommy in the luck of the time
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots woo DISCONTINUED [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The Luck of the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by TrishFish7, they requested: Ranboo hiding near logstedshire and seeing what dream does to tommy and after dream leaves, just takes tommy away. Like he teleports them far from ecerything.(ranboo being enderman hybrid.)

**_[RANBOO POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I decided to go visit Tommy since everyone else was busy and I had nothing to do, so I quickly gathered my armour and sword in case I met some mobs on the way, since its near sundown.   
  
I finally arrived and saw Dream with Tommy, and Dream was- digging a hole..? And then Dream shouting at Tommy? This isn't right..   
  
  
**_[TOMMY POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** I was walking around Logstedshire, talking to Dream, waiting for him to dig the hole so he could explode my armor. I was rambling about something until I heard him shout.   
  
“TOMMY, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS,” Dream    
  
Realization hit me, my secret bunker had been found.   
  
“I- Uhm,” I stuttered out, being dragged by Dream who had dug a hole and found my underground bunker, where my valued stuff was.   
  
“There is NO excuse for hiding stuff from ME, Tommy,” Dream yelled, looking through my chests.   
  
“Dream, I-Im sorry, please don't-” I started.   
  
“Tommy, I'm not finished, I gave you my trust Tommy, but you exploited it,” Dream cut me off, setting down tnt.   
  
“Dream please, i'm really so sorry,” I pleaded, grabbing Dream’s sleeve.   
  
“Sorry won't cut it tommy, I’m done.” Dream lit the tnt, and walked away.   
  
I sprinted, following Dream,   
  
“Dream-” I said.   
  
“I said, I’m done Tommy” Dream said, going back to L’Manburg.   
  
**_[RANBOO POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** I jumped down from my hiding place and ran up to Tommy.   
  
“Tommy? Are you okay?” I said hugging him as he sobbed.   
  
“R-Ran-Ranboo?” Tommy said through sobs.   
  
“Let's get out of here, Dream isn’t a good person for you anymore” I said, purple particle appearing around us.   
  
Since I'm half enderman, I can teleport so it's quite normal but it takes getting used to when you are getting teleported along.   
  
  
  
**_[TOMMY POV]_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **** I looked around frantically as I saw these purple particles appear around me and Ranboo,   
  
“What the-” I said, before the world changed before me.   
  
“I might’ve forgot to mention that I'm half enderman,” Ranboo said, chuckling.   
  
“Where-” I said before realizing we were by a large mountain.   
  
“Follow me,” Ranboo whispered, walking forwards   
  
I followed along and after a while I saw a weird spot in the side of the mountain, Ranboo stopped and looked at me and said,   
  
“Follow me,” and then started walking towards that strange spot.   
  
Ranboo then took out his pickaxe and broke 2 blocks, entering the mysterious cave. I quickly followed him, looking around cautiously at the, surprisingly homely looking cave.   
  
“Tommy, You’re safe now,” Ranboo said, looking up with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this, I might've procrastinated on it but I think I did a really good job


End file.
